Naruto: Overlord of The Ashes: Rewrite
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: This the rewrite of Naruto: Overlord of The Ashes, from the author Raja-Ulat and I own nothing! I wanted to continue this story and I finally got around to it.
1. Chapter 0

**Naruto: Overlord of The Ashes**

Disclaimer: This will be a Naruto fanfiction with elements borrowed from Overlord, Diablo, Warhammer and maybe Dragon Age and Dragon Quest. This fanfiction is the idea and creation of Raja-Ulat and for all the people who were waiting for this, I'm so sorry for the long wait, this one kept rewriting for so long because I kept getting off topic and would have to restart. Anyways, I will try to follow cannon and the author's wishes to the best of my writing capabilities. Word to the wise, Naruto will be darker than normal and he will be Konoha's antagonist, so don't nag me, because I won't stand for it. Repeat, this Naruto will be _**DARKER**_ so don't bitch at me, **YOU HAVE BEEN** **WARNED!**

* * *

 **:0: The Endless War & The Broken Leaf :0: **

Before the time of Ninjas, there was an Endless War.

No one knows exactly how the Endless War started, some claim the world was already at war, others say that it was a period of peace and prosperity before the Endless War ruined that peace. However, what is known that the end of Endless War involved the Juubi, the Ten-Tailed Demon which wield a power so vast and foul, that its very presence can cause despair and destruction. The Ten Tails was actually Kaguya Otsutsuki, named the Rabbit Goddess who consumed the fruit of the God Tree and became the first being who wield of chakra on Earth, along with fusing with the God Tree and became the Juubi. The Ten Tails would have destroyed the world, if not for being defeated by her own sons, Hagoromo and Hamura Otsutsuki. She was then sealed away by her sons into her eldest, Hagoromo who became known as the Sage of The Six Paths, the Savior of The World who later became known as the God of Shinobi by wielding chakra which the fusion of both physical and spiritual energies she wanted back when she was driven mad with her own power.

Later on, not even those who known about the Sage of The Six Paths, including all his great feats, his legendary treasures and the conflict between his two sons due to the jealously of the oldest son, knew what exactly entailed during the Endless War itself, but it did not require a genius to know what that in times of war there would be tools and weapons, along with weapons of mass destruction which could have even been the Juubi itself. Therefore, all relics of this time period were hidden, never to be seen again and even before the Age of Ninja, could all those relics still be... alive..?

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, a boy that has been through so much at a young age. For as long as he could remember he has been hated by the majority of the adults and the children who followed their example in his home village. If you could even call it a home for him if they kick you out into the streets, giving ridiculous prices over rotten food or driving him out of their stores, destroying his home, kicking him out of his lessons for no apparent reason, glaring, insulting and ignoring him. Along with even went to physical abuse and those that tried to kill him, although those attempts were few in number. It was not until it was after the third failure to be promoted into a genin, that he learned about the reason for village's hatred against him.

On the day of his birth, a demon was known by the moniker of the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the village and had killed many people, civilian and ninja alike before the village leader, the Fourth Hokage sealed the demon into a newborn baby which so happened to be Naruto. After sealing the demon away, a dead which was completed with the end of his life, the Fourth made a dying wish for Naruto to be seen as a hero, than the demon he contained. His predecessor, the Third Hokage who took back the mantle after the death of his successor, informed the population of the Fourth's wish along with making a rule which forbid the villagers who saw the attack from ever revealing Naruto's status as the vessel of the demon fox to the younger generation. However, instead of respecting that wish, many of those people still overcome with grief and despair over the loss of their loved ones decided to do everything in their power to make Naruto's life as miserable as possible.

Naruto, however was not alone as the Third Hokage treated Naruto like a grandson who was unfortunately was not able to do more for the boy due to his busy schedule as leader of Konoha as well as political limitations. Then, there were Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, the father and daughter who run the Ichiraku Ramen, which Naruto considers the best in the world. Lastly is Iruka Umino, who is Naruto's favorite chunin sensei who cared for the boy and had actually taken a fatal blow for Naruto and then Naruto returned the favor by rescuing him from a traitor that tried to kill him. After that Iruka gave him his own headband and acknowledged him as both a person and ninja, giving him what he wanted after his third failure to pass as a genin.

The people in his own age group who graduated along with him, Naruto could consider himself a friend or at least a friendly acquaintance with Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akamichi. That being said, Kiba did consider Naruto as a rival can be a bit hard-headed and arrogant prick at times, but his loyalty was to his friends and especially towards his nin-dog companion, Akamaru. Then there was Aburame Shino, a quiet boy who Naruto never really got to know before their graduation. As far as girls go, he knew Ino Yamanaka, who he was never really close to and Hinata Hyuuga, a strange girl who always stuttered and seemed ready to faint whenever he sees her, but a nice person he later found out after his graduation. Upon graduating, they were assigned their own teams with Kiba, Shino and Hinata led by Kurenai Yuuhei, Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino led by Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the Third and then finally his own team, with Sasuke Uchiha his rival and Sakura his crush being led by their sensei Kakashi Hatake, a man who is late to everything with a love for Icha Icha books who placed special emphasis on the importance of teamwork. However, Naruto's hope did not come to fruition as the team was broken apart which later led to Naruto's banishment.

* * *

It all began during the chunin exams when Naruto's team attended the exam in hope of become a middle-ranked or chunin ninja and there would be other teams, team composed of low-ranked ninjas, including those from other villages. While fighting and even deaths are not unnatural in these exams, facing legendary ninjas during the second part of the exam was not part of standard procedure as Team Seven fought against Orochimaru, the traitor of Konoha. He bite into Sasuke's shoulder which caused a type of seal which effected Sasuke's thinking, along with giving him enhanced strength and made him incredibly aggressive. He soon then left the village to join Orochimaru in his pursuit of power in order to have his revenge against Itachi Uchiha, who was responsible for the slaughter of his family and the rest of his clan. Naruto, desperate to stop his former teammate from joining the same traitor who was responsible for killing their Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi had set off with a team led by his former classmate, Shikamaru to capture him.

Hours later, in a location known as the Valley of the End, Naruto was holding onto the gash on his chest as he looked down upon his traitorous teammate, during their struggle Sasuke, a boy with dark hair and eyes used the cursed seal that the Snake Sage gave him to turn him into a grey-skinned winged humanoid while Naruto, tapped into the demonic power of the Kyuubi and gained a fox-shaped cloak of crimson-red chakra. Naruto would have held back and lost his battle against Sasuke, but Naruto used the cloak's ability to extend itself and drove the rasengan directly into Sasuke's right knee. The technique known for its destructive power, it completely shattered the bones in Sasuke's right leg as well as pulverizing its muscles sending the Uchiha spinning to Naruto's side of the river, which led his own technique, the chidori to swipe over Naruto's chest instead piercing his chest as intended.

By having his right leg completely broken and agony that came with it, Sasuke was unable to continue fighting as he screamed in pain and rage at Naruto, "What have you done to me, usuratonkachi?"

Looking into Sasuke's eyes which currently have the Sharingan, Naruto replied, "Well I did say I would being you back even if I have to break your arms and legs, didn't I? Besides, our mission was to stop you from going to Orochimaru."

"And this is your idea of stopping me? Look at me, my right leg is completely useless thanks to you!" Getting on his left knee, he continued, "How the hell am I supposed to ever have my revenge on Itachi for killing my entire clan with my right leg as it is? You took away my ambition!"

Still miffed at how Sasuke would still willingly join forces with the same man that invaded Konoha and killed Hiruzen, Naruto shouted back, "Then what the hell was I supposed to do then you bastard! Let you go and have the snake-bastard take over your body? He only wants your eyes and you know it!"

"What right do you have to stop me? I chose to join him because he can give me what I want.. no, what I need the most!"

"What about your other ambition, to rebuild your clan? What about the village that you left behind, your teammates? Don't tell me any of those things, those bonds don't matter to you!"

Glaring at Naruto with all the hatred he could muster, Sasuke growled out, "You're right, they don't not if they hold me back from my true objectives." Naruto was stunned silenced as he continued, "A nameless, deadlast orphaned idiot like you..will never understand what it feels like to lose everything you have cared for, to be betrayed by those you trusted the most!"

With cruel, blood-curdling irony, Sasuke's hateful words foreshadowed the tragic reality that of the future that could not be undone.

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki, on the behalf of this village and the Hokage who is unable to attend this emergency council meeting due to immediate medical emergencies involving the rest of your team and the last Uchiha, you are sentence to banishment!"

 ***Smack!***

Naruto fell to the ground and looked up into the hateful eyes of his crush and she yelled, "How could you do this to Sasuke-kun, you...you monster!"

It was after that painful encounter with Sakura that Naruto decided to run away rather than stay any longer in the village that scorned him in hopes of saying goodbye to the people that at least cared for him. However, it wouldn't have made much of a difference if he was still in the walls of Konohagakure by sundown.

However as he left the 'safety' of the village walls, he was being trailed by plain white-masked ABNU and Naruto always being quick on his feet jumped out of the way where several kunai, shuriken and senbon pierced his last position.

He started to pick up the pace when the group of white-masked ABNU started to hunt him down like he was a rabid animal. Tears welled up in his eyes as he put more chakra into his legs to keep moving as he asked himself, "Why? What did I ever do to deserve this..?"

Naruto pushed back the horrible events which led to his banishment from his mind as he continued to run as he avoided the thrown projectiles and making a well-known handseal, he summoned over a hundred shadow clones, which is an S-ranked kinjutsu which can interactive with its environment, but has no need for an elemental substance. He scattered his clones in all directions and some even turning around to face their attackers head on.

Realizing what their target has done, the pursuing masked ninjas knew that they would not be able to catch him easily as the clones would deny and misdirect the while the real one makes his escape. Forced to hunt down every shadow clone until they encountered the real one they would be unable to find him anytime soon so one of them quickly retreated to report the situation and request for reinforcements while the rest continued with their hunt.

He kept running and spamming his shadow clones along his way to derail and confuse his pursuers, Naruto didn't stop until he reached a mountainside and found a cave to shelter in for the night and not wanting to risk detection he staggered deeper into the cave, his chakra almost completely drained due to running for almost an entire day non-stop. Naruto didn't dare light a fire to light his way as the light and smoke will give away his location, but as he stumbled into the cave he let his tears fall down his cheeks and touched his right cheek where a bruise courtesy of Sakura he wondered, "Why..why does everything I do never seem right to you..or to anyone in the village?"

Too worn from fatigue and grief, Naruto fell down and assumed a fetal position as he continued to weep, he was too exhausted that he didn't notice the ground beneath him give away or even cried out in surprise when he fell into the abyss below.

* * *

 **Ending it! Next chapter! All rights go to the author Raja-Ulat for creating this story, I just asked him if I could continue it. It's been too long, I've made them wait for almost a year, shame on myself. Oh well, better to start now then later. Next chapter. Konoha's get their ass kicked from the top spot as top village. See in the next chapter!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	2. Chapter 0-2

**Naruto: Overlord of The Ashes**

Disclaimer: This will be a Naruto fanfiction with elements borrowed from Overlord, Diablo, Warhammer and maybe Dragon Age and Dragon Quest. This fanfiction is the idea and creation of Raja-Ulat and for all the people who were waiting for this, I'm so sorry for the long wait, this one kept rewriting for so long because I kept getting off topic and would have to restart. Anyways, I will try to follow cannon and the author's wishes to the best of my writing capabilities. Word to the wise, Naruto will be darker than normal and he will be Konoha's antagonist, so don't nag me, because I won't stand for it. Repeat, this Naruto will be _**DARKER**_ so don't bitch at me, **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

One week after the biased banishment of Naruto, Tsunade Senju, the fifth Hokage of Konoha and one of the few people that cared for the boy who almost went on a mad rampage through the village when she realized that the council had gone behind her back and banished Naruto against her wished or that of the ninja clans. Quickly she sent out all the ninjas she could afford to dispatch to find Naruto, but her hopes were dashed when she realized that Naruto couldn't be found no matter where they searched within the Land of Fire, not even with the help of the endangered Bokouchuu, a type of beetle which remembers the first scent it smells and would be instinctively drawn to it no matter how faint it is. Along with the fact she cannot undo the banishment order due to the council's political manipulation only made her hatred for them burn brighter. The boy she considered a little brother ever since the Third Ninja World War was no longer in her grasp, with that wide, infectious grin of his, never to be seen again, would bring Tsunade into tears.

Her resentment was so strong was that she staunchly refused to treat their 'precious' Uchiha's admittedly horrific injury, which so rightly deserved, unless they undo Naruto's banishment, thus forcing the council to rely on less skillful doctors to treat his mutilated right leg. They did try to threaten her into fixing Sasuke's leg by having the recently exiled Naruto be labelled a missing-nin or a rogue ninja, but Tsunade countered that with labeling Sasuke a traitor that indirectly almost caused the deaths of heirs of at least two major ninja clans and demand his immediate execution regardless of how the cursed seal he received from Orochimaru may have affected his thinking. Combined with Kakashi's testimony that Sasuke cared for nothing else other than power and his revenge against his brother. The council couldn't stop Tsunade from having a seal placed on Sasuke to ensure that leaving the village or using the cursed seal will hurt him terribly before finally killing him. Ever since that incident, the council realized that Tsunade is far more willing to be 'tyrannically oppressive' in defending Naruto than Hiruzen was and that the only reason why they even succeeded in banishing Naruto in the first place was because she had to save Chouji and Neji from dying.

For the remaining members of Team 7, Sakura continued to hate Naruto for what he did to Sasuke and was glad he was gone. She soon found out that her negative opinion of Naruto was not shared by everyone the hard way when Tsunade almost strangled her to death with one hand and called her a traitor-loving scum sucker. Her former sensei, Kakashi disbanded Team Seven after making it clear that Naruto was the glue that held the team together in the first place. Speaking of the silver-haired man with a slanted forehead protector was among the first to desperately search for Naruto, but failed to find him despite using all the ninja-dogs he was able to to find him. Ashamed of his own mistakes, the man quit being a jounin instructor and he could no longer bring himself to look at the memorial stone which bore the names of his lost loved ones as he was sure they were just as ashamed of him if not more so, as already so many of his colleagues are disappointed or ashamed of him.

Shikamaru, one of Naruto's former classmates and chunin leader of the team that retrieved Sasuke and was ashamed he almost got three of his teammates killed and caused Naruto's banishment. Had it not been for his father's wisdom, his mother's almost-uncharacteristic show of motherly kindness, his best friend's encouragement and the moral support of a certain blonde Suna-nin, the lazy-looking boy would have resigned from his position as chunin. Moving forward, towards Chouji, a husky boy with brown hair with swirls on his cheeks felt bad about Naruto's banishment and vowed to become stronger so he and Shikamaru can find Naruto someday and apologize for not being strong or smart enough to prevent his unfair banishment. Unfortunately for their team, they had Ino, a pale blonde with blue eyes who was resentful towards Naruto for crippling Sasuke and her friendship with the two other boys withered as a result. Asuma, who knew a bit about the boy from his father, Sarutobi Hiruzen was deeply ashamed with his own village, the same village he died protecting for banishing the boy.

Kiba, who realized what had happened to Naruto was sorely tempted to charge into the council room and call out the stupid retards who banished his friend and rival who had done nothing wrong and Sasuke was the real traitor to both the village and Team Seven, not Naruto. But, the only reason he hadn't was because of his mother, Tsume Inuzuka had already made the same statement. Shino who was unavailable for the mission at the time agreed with Kiba and regretted that he was unable to help with the mission. They both then swore to become stronger, like Shikamaru and Chouji, but their third teammate Hinata was heartbroken and would have fallen to suicide if not for her teammates, jounin instructor and her elder cousin who encouraged her to become strong so she could tell the boy she admired her feelings. Determined to find Naruto she dedicated herself to training, in ways that Rock Lee and Mighty Guy found impressive, Kurenai who knew about Hinata's crush on the sunshine blonde and not that one with a working pair of eyes other than Naruto didn't know, was willing to help her become stronger and better as trackers to they find Naruto, wherever he may be.

Speaking of Team Guy, Neji was also determined to find Naruto and thank him for changing his views on fate and Lee who's ninja career had been saved thanks to Naruto who brought back Tsunade, the legendary medic was equally determined to find Naruto and thank him for restoring his flames of youth. Tenten, while not directly involved with Naruto liked the others, was still willing to help them, even if Neji didn't want it at the time. Guy who was grateful to Naruto for helping Neji let go of his obsession with fate and Lee recover from a ninja-ending crippling injury was all too happy to train anyone who wanted to help Naruto in any way they can despite the situation.

As for Jiraiya, the white-haired toad sage of Konoha, he quickly tried to locate Naruto using the Toad Summoning contract he shared with him, but horrifically realized that the boy, while alive somehow broke his contract with the toads, making him unable to find out or why the boy did so, Jiraiya knew that he failed his disciple but was hellbent on finding him.

It was also during that period was when the people that Naruto had helped over his sadly short career as a genin of Konoha came to know about the banishment and many were displeased about it, to say the least. The Land of Waves, a land which was under the thumb of the tyrannical Gato Cooperation until Team Seven helped Tazuna created the great Naruto Bridge, wanted to cut ties with Konoha for banishing their hero and had it not been for Tazuna lying about the ranking of the mission as well as the need for trade to pay off the resulting debt and recover their economy, they would axed it to pieces. Takigakure another village that Team Seven helped, was shocked that they banished a loyal ninja just because he crippled a traitor. Shibuki, the current leader of the village quickly tried to find out why someone as brave as Naruto as unfairly punished. The Land of Tea and the Wasabi family and their champion runner, Morino Idate, were also shocked that Naruto was banished. Angered by the banishment, Idate would have hated ninjas like the time before he met Team Seven had it not been for his friend Naruto, a rather unorthodox one to say the least. The Land of Spring, which was once known as the Land of Snow would have cut ties with Konoha, but Kazahana Koyuki, the land's daimyo would not cut ties with them without sufficient proof that her people were well off without the village as their ally. The village of the Hidden Sands, could not cut ties with Konoha as they needed the alliance due to their currently weakened state and the fact that Suna was guilty of betraying them during the chunin exams which aided in the death of the Third Hokage did not give them any moral high ground.

A month had passed since Naruto's banishment when a book was published, starting from the Lands of Wave, Spring, Tea and Wind, the book was titled the Unmasking of Konohagakure, written by the Broken Ashes.

To describe the novel short, it was a story of Naruto's difficult childhood followed by his time in the academy, his short career as a genin to his unfair banishment. Although the book did not state what happened to Naruto after his banishment, it did clearly imply that the boy's life story did not end there and he was able to move on with his life finding new purpose which would be revealed in its 'sequel'. While those that cared for Naruto were glad he is likely to be alive, many were hurt, horrified, angered and disgusted by what he had to go through because of his status as the container for the Nine-tails, along with his less than stellar relationship he had with his teammates and teachers, including Kakashi and Jiraiya.

Despised by almost all of the adults in Konoha, the book was banned from the village thus denying anyone from reading it within the week of its discovery. Of course, Tsunade refused their demands of punishing anyone found reading the book and only 'confiscated' their books at the worst. For reasons and methods unknown to the current Hokage, the books were somehow smuggled into every home in the village, despite the ban in place. Those that hated Naruto immediately destroyed them, but those who cared or at least respected and sympathized with his tragedy treasured the books and it was not surprising that those that cared or sympathized with Naruto treasured them, including Kakashi who actually favored his copy over his beloved Icha Icha books, not that anyone knew until weeks later that he disguised it as an Icha Icha book, the book had more fans in the village than expected, especially among the younger population.

One of the fans was Kurama Yakumo, a girl with brown eyes and hair who found a smuggled copy in her room one day and as a member of the Kurama clan, a clan known for their ability to create genjutsu so powerful it can actually harm their victims, however, Yakumo was born with a weak body and unable to become a ninja. Although she was tutored by Kurenai, Konoha's foremost expert on genjutsu she still could not become a ninja as Kurenai felt that she was unfit and was forced to seal her powers away by the order of the third Hokage. Due the misunderstanding which involved the deaths of her parents after sealing her powers, the third decided she should be executed should her powers be uncontrollable and made her grow a deep resentment towards the village. Reading the book only made her resentment grow, but made her realize that becoming obsessed with revenge like the Uchiha would make her no better than the very people she grew to hate. So, instead of attacking Konoha as she intended, she decided to leave the village and find her place elsewhere, however her change of heart provoked her Ido, a dark entity created from her Id, attempted to take over her body so she can carry out her original plan, but she succeeded in overcoming it with the help of Kurenai and her genin team, who admitted she did care for her. But, despite these events she still wanted to find her destiny elsewhere and left the village thanks to her advanced genjutsu skills, as she was never a ninja in the first place she was not labeled a missing nin, but that still did not stop Konoha, her clansmen from trying to find her.

Like everyone else, Sakura and Ino received their copies of the book, but instead of destroying them like some expected they read the books first. Ino, after reading the book and receiving confirmation from her father, she became deeply remorseful and had to work hard to regain the trust of those who cared for Naruto and took her resentment towards him unfavorably. Sakura, on the other hand, believed that Naruto was lying and destroyed it soon after reading it. While some believed she did it out of continued spite and angst against Naruto, Ino felt that Sakura was doing it out of a desperate desire to deny her guilt, which would have led to extreme self-loathing had she allowed to consume her. Regardless, Sakura was despised by everyone that cared for Naruto with the exception of Ino.

Ever since the publishing of the book, alliances between Konoha and several villages bearing the names of Waves, Spring, and Tea were strained more than before, most to mock 'scum worse than trash,' which they openly promoted the books despite most of Konoha citizen protesting them, However, with the support of the people that cared for Naruto including Tsunade and Jiraiya, they were able to promote the books and made it a new bestseller on the level of Jiraiya's Icha Icha book series and in their chief rivals, Kumo, and Iwa, were the biggest buyers of the book. To them, the comical pranks that Naruto played against the likes the Hyuuga clan, the Konoha's ABNU and the Third Hokage was a gut-busting comedy. The book was famous in Kiri as the book featured the final moments of Momochi Zabuza, one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist who became a missing-nin for starting a coup against the ruling Mizukage at the time, Yagura.

After finding out about Naruto's difficult life from the book, the people of Suna made it clear to Konoha that they were no better them and actually they were worse, because even though most of the people Konoha had hated Naruto, a boy didn't even tap into his demonic powers until his third failure of the genin exam unlike Gaara, who was the holder of the One Tail Raccoon Dog, who used his powers to hurt and kill people before he even started the academy. The second part was that the people of Konoha had, like the previous Kazekage betrayed Konoha and Gaara, his own son, betrayed a loyal ninja who played a clear role in stopping Shukaku's rampage during the invasion as well as preventing Sasuke from defecting to Orochimaru, the one responsible for killing the Kazekage and the Third, not even counting that they ignored the dying wishes of the Fourth, a man that was hero worshiped by the entire village.

Unknown to Team 7, during their mission to Taki, the hidden village also had a jinchuuriki of the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle, the Biju's container name was Fuu, who was mistreated to the point that she lived outside the village in semi-exile and after the people realizing their error in treating Fuu the way they did, the more sympathetic villagers, including Shibuki wanted to make amends, but by the time they decided to act on it, Fuu had already left as she was somehow able to read the book and decided that she would be better off proving her worth to people that actually cared for her, even if it wasn't Taki. Shibuki unable to brand her a missing nin, due to finding out that Naruto was hunted like one not long after his unjust banishment, he placed her as a wandering ninja, much like Tsunade.

Konoha is still able to get by even though they drawn the ire of the Fire Daimyo, the following months of Naruto's banishment and those who cared for Naruto became popular selections for clients outside of the Land of Fire, an example being Princess Haruna from the Land of Vegetables. She was once cold-hearted young lady, but after reading the book made her realize that there are other who had suffered much worse than her and after realizing how much Naruto has to suffer because of his unfair banishment, she did not want to become anything like the council of Konoha or Sasuke Uchiha, by being cruel and uncaring like them. Hinata, Chouji, and Shikamaru cemented her change into becoming a fine, but firm daimyo of the Land of Vegetables.

Haruna was not the only daimyo influenced by the books as Toki, a woman who was once obsessed with vengeance over the deaths of her father and brother, but gave up after realizing it could cost her, her very heart and soul. She still wanted justice and obtained it with the help of Team Guy and later became the daimyo of the Land of Birds. Her rise of becoming Daimyo was before Haruna's.

Along the Lands of Vegetables and Birds, the few ninjas that cared for Naruto also gained employment from other including the Land of Sea and Hoshirgakure.

Unknown to the ninjas of Konoha, in the Land of Sea, another person had suffered under unfair persecution just like Naruto had and her name was Isaribi. An unfortunate victim of a cruel experiment to create the ultimate underwater assassin. She was mutated to become a fish-like humanoid which the locals would dub as the Kaima. She was able to change form, but she still had scales so she had to wear bandages to hide them. She was somehow able to get access to the book and she became convinced that she would never be accepted by the local people even if Amachi, the man who made her into the Kaima in the first place, somehow cured her and decided to abandon him for a place that will accept her regardless of her physical appearance and her misguided misdeed in her desperate hope for a cure which he falsely offered. Without a test subject to create the ultimate aquatic assassin, Amachi was forced to kidnap more people which drew the attention of Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Anko, and Kurenai. Working together, they were able to put an end to Amachi's sickening experiments. As for the people who mistreated Isaribi, it is a tragic fact that many of them never thought about their own actions against her despite being fans of the book.

As for Hoshirgakure, Team Guy was able to stop Akahoshi from gaining control of the village and corrupting the people with the powers of a chakra-enhanced star. Despite losing their star which made their very village unique, the people of the village were determined to become a strong ninja village even without it, taking an example of Naruto when he was determined to become the Kage of his village even with the odds stacked against him. When asked why the people of Hoshigakure found inspiration when it was clear that Naruto failed in his dream, unless the council ends the banishment which would unfortunately never happen, Team Guy received was, "True, but the fact that he could still keep going despite it all he went through is nothing short of inspiring." Guy and Lee in reply of that wept with joy at the village's youthfulness.

The Ramen people, Ayame, and Teuchi decided to leave the village altogether after the second month of Naruto's banishment and settle down in the Land of Waves, the first place where Naruto was finally accepted as the hero he truly was. Unable to deny them, considering that their business had taken a major blow ever since they lost their best customer, Tsunade allowed them to leave. After settling down, the humble ramen stand became quickly renowned, that even the new Mizukage, Mei Terumi, drops in for a bowl of ramen, especially for their unique 'diet ramen'. However, despite being renowned, Teuchi and Ayame never forgot about Naruto and kept a humble outdoor stand which a seat was specially booked for their beloved blond customer.

A year has passed since Naruto's banishment when the ninjas of the elemental nations realized that something strange was going on. Granted, that they were already aware of the Akatsuki, a group consisting of only S-ranked ninjas and Orochimaru being the leader of Otogakure, but many of the strange incidents had nothing to do with them or are actually done against them.

One example of an incident was when the first few months of the 'Unmasking of Konohagakure' was published, is the disappearance of the Fuma clan from the Land of Rice Fields and it later discovered that the clan was controlled by Orochimaru until someone actually freed them. As to what happened to them after their freedom, not even Jiraiya's spy network can work out.

Another one is the troubling disappearance of a chamber known as the Chamber of Sealing, a chamber which contained the Stone of Gelel. A powerful substance, the blue-colored stone could be used to power an entire army capable of destroying an entire continent. Needless to say, that the people who sought the stone for its power were very unhappy to realize the chamber's disappearance which looked as though a small army had dug around and somehow ran off with it.

The third incident would be the disappearance of the sealed body of a certain demon known as the Mouryou. A powerful demon believed to be a rival or ally to the Juubi and its' body was separated from its spirit which is sealed in the Land of Demons. Without its body, the demon's spirit cannot revive itself and not even its devout followers could find it. This lead to a massive panic for the Yomi clan as they desperately sought for the missing body, but to no avail either. It would be found out later when a certain priestess named Shion realized who took it and why.

As stated previously, some of the incidents that occurred were done against Orochimaru and Akatsuki which included attacks on Orochimaru's many hidden lairs and attack on the Rain Village's ninja who were affiliated with the Akatsuki. What was troubling was the stories of the few survivors spoke of as they told of dragon-like beasts which have scales hard enough to repel not only normal ninja weapons but even low-tier ninjutsu attacks. There were incidents involving both Mount Koryuu, a mountain which the mysterious effect of negating a ninja's chakra abilities, and the Land of Sky, a land which possesses the means of being travel through flight, though theses are not discovered until much later.

No one knows who caused theses incidents or why they happened, but it is generally agreed that whoever did it must have an ulterior motive, not unlike that of Orochimaru and Akatsuki. As time passed, the attacked against those two only grew and many were convinced that they were better off letting the mysterious antagonist deal with the two known threats, not that they didn't bother at least trying to find out who was responsible for them...

Two years have passed since Naruto's banishment.

Suna has somehow become more prosperous than expected in Konoha's rise of infamy, considering that their failed attempt to betray and destroy Konoha. As for Wave, they managed to pay off their debt to Konoha and quickly made work to make trade agreements with other nations that were on Naruto's side to lessen trading ties with Konoha. After making trade agreements with the Lands of Wind, Tea, Vegetables, Birds, and Spring, the Land of Waves was no longer dependent on Konoha. The increased trade with the Land of Wave and its allies was what allowed Suna to prosper more and despite the loss of trade and its infamy, they still managed to recover somewhat from Orochimaru's failed invasion during the chunin exams. Having Suna supply the necessary trade as an apology or being involved with the invasion certainly helped the village to recover.

Sasuke who had his leg healed by the second year of Naruto's banishment, courtesy of Sakura who trained day and night as a medic-nin to help heal him despite being hated by Tsunade, the Uchiha did nothing to thank her and instead brushed her aside as nothing more than a necessary annoyance to achieve his ambition. Cold irony aside, Sakura finally snapped at Sasuke's cold dismissal of her and punched him for the first time in her life, with a chakra-enhanced fist that she had been meaning to use on Naruto whom she was sure was lying about his tragedy and is the reason behind her two years of suffering. Finally waking up from her delusional daydreams of a lovable Sasuke, who had been nothing but ignore or mistreat her after spending two years by his side to heal his leg, a fact that is impressive enough considering that Tsunade refused to train her, she was forced to swallow the giant, foul-tasted pill named Reality. Sakura was forced to realize that the only person who actually gave her any sincere encouragement, other than Ino, who she'd broken a close relationship with was Naruto.

She was once again forced to face that practically wasted her life and broken lasting friendships with almost everyone worth befriending over the 'ungrateful Uchiha bastard' was very unpleasant and finally getting over her infatuation with him, her situation only got worse considering that she was rejected not only by the people who supported Sasuke and took her assault on him unkindly, including her own parents but, the people who supported Naruto and couldn't forgive her for hurting Naruto, especially her former classmates and Tsunade. Had it not been for Ino's support, along with Kakashi's which was surprise, but once he was convinced that she truly got over her deluded infatuation with Sasuke, Sakura would have taken her own life, a suicidal desire that only grew stronger as her conscience finally accepted the truth that Naruto suffered horribly and she had done nothing, but add on to that pain.

As for the Uchiha, being bedridden for two years only made his hatred for Naruto grow to the point where he hated him just as much as Itachi. While given the copy of the 'Unmasking of Konohagakure' like everyone else, Sasuke felt nothing but indifference toward's Naruto's suffering as he was convinced that the blonde boy would never understand his pain or his 'need' for vengeance. After recovering from the injury Sakura gave him, he immediately started training again despite knowing that the new seals on his body will forbid from either leaving the village or using the curse seal. Not surprisingly, those that supported him or desired his power immediately gave him their services, not that he cared for any of them other than the fact that they would help him achieve his goals.

And so let's move on to the next chapter of this adventure, shall we?

* * *

 **Ending it! Finally! Sorry for the long wait, I finally got around to this, I may just merge this one with the first chapter, but I'll think about it. Anyways, just like the previous author states in his, this Naruto will be an antagonist to Konoha and details are for later. Plus, he will have a harem, depending what the author states when I contact him again. Also, I want this to be said, No Sakura pairings! I hate that bitch! Anyways, moving on to the next chapter, you will find...well, wait and see. Laters.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	3. Chapter 1

**:1: Uzumaki Kaijin :1:**

* * *

Almost three years had passed since Naruto's banishment, ever since the boy had all but vanished from the face of the Ninja World. The desperate search for the boy, while never abandoned by those who cared for him, it slowed down to a crawl as many of them went on with their lives. As for those who still hated him, they took his continued absence as a blessing and many of them carried on with their lives, convinced that they did the world a favor.

It is very ironic when they all will soon realize that while continuing with your life is often sound advice, you should always be aware that your past actions will reward you...or harm you.

* * *

Gaara, a red-haired young man with racoon-like pale green eyes, pale skin and bears the kanji for 'love' on the left side of his forehead was dealing with paperwork, the unfortunate responsibility that comes with being the Kage of Suna. After reading the twentieth document, Gaara mused, "As much as I hate to say this, being unable to sleep has his its advantages."

The jinchuuriki of the One-Tailed Racoon Dog, Gaara is afflicted with the inability to sleep due to the fear that the demon will consume his soul should he do so. As the tailed demon's vessel, Gaara has the ability to wield the sand from both the ever-present gourd made of sand on his back and from the soil around him. An automatic defence, Gaara doesn't even need to be consciously aware to be protected by his sand from external threats.

For many years, the boy had been an unstable psychopath, a tragic result of experiencing one traumatizing moment too many by the hands of a person he thought he could trust. However, during that fateful day almost three years ago, he met a person much like himself, Naruto Uzumaki. He was defeated by the blond jinchuuriki, Gaara overcame his despair-born madness and eventually even became the leader of the very village that once scorned and hated him, a village that now acknowledges his existence as a person worthy of respect.

Thinking about the tri-whiskered boy brought a melancholic smile on his face as he thought, 'It is truly unfair, that you are banished and unwanted despite everything that you have done for them and more, while a former monster like me became similar to what you yourself have wanted to be.' Knowing full well what the boy he used to know would smack his head for having such negative thought, Gaara was about to continue with his torment, he wished he could Sand Coffin when the door opened. Looking up from the boring document, the young man smiled more happily as he saw the tomboyish young woman with green hair and orange eyes standing in the doorway.

Fuu, the jinchuuriki of the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle, smiled at Gaara as she asked, "Don't you ever sleep?"

Gaara's smile widened slightly into a small grin which was nothing like the psychotic smirk that he used to wear prior to being reformed by Naruto. It was during the first year after Naruto was exiled when Fuu entered the Land of Wind. Recognizing her presence, Gaara quickly identified her and after a conversation involving her past mistreatment and her desire to find happiness elsewhere, he decided to give her asylum in Suna. Things were tense at first as Fuu was not only a jinchuuriki but also a foreign ninja, but after her first year, the village decided that she means no harm to them. The fact that she is friendly with Gaara, once a reason for concern as due to the possibility of manipulating him through his feelings, quickly became a reason to keep her around as she could actually make him laugh with her carefree attitude and her appreciation for pranks, of which she gained from reading the Unmasking of Konohagakure. Even after taking her ninja skills and Biju-related powers into account. It still impressed Gaara how she managed to completely redecorate Temari's room which including bright pink walls, exceedingly frilly bed sheets and what must have been a ton of cute plush toys. Gaara could still remember how Temari, his older dark-eyed blond sister, completely flipped out when seeing the state of her room and the beating Kankuro received when he laughed his ass off at her for it.

"Even with my paperwork, could I actually sleep," Gaara replied, already familiar with her friendly banter.

Stepping into the room, Fuu sat on an empty spot on Gaara's desk as she spoke, "You know, you could always have someone else to take care of it for a bit while you and I have our wicked way together."

Hearing Fuu's seductive flirting made Gaara blush slightly, which meant that anyone else would have glowed bright red and a mild nosebleed. He shook his head and Gaara firmly said, "Maybe later tonight, after I secure a poor fool for this torture."

Snorting, Fuu said, "Alright, but be sure to relax this time. I understand that you cannot sleep and that any major changes to your seal are dangerous, but even so, you still need to relax your body and mind a bit."

Gaara nodded and smiled appreciatively and said, "I know, Fuu-chan."

Standing up off the desk, Fuu sauntered herself out of the office only turning to smile at him once she was at the door to say, "Later, Gaara-kun."

After she left, Gaara decided to call his ANBU to select the poor bastard that would bear his burden for the night. As his men proceeded to do their jobs and were hiding grins beneath their masks, Gaara thought, 'Naruto my brother, for showing me the right path that has given me so much happiness, I truly hope that you have somehow found yours...'

* * *

On the following day, after spending a satisfying night together with Fuu as well resisting the tempting urge of filling Kankuro's pants with hot, course sand for his teasing, Gaara went back to his office when he saw an ANBU messenger appear before him. Nothing his worry beneath his seeming calm state, Gaara asked, "What is it?"

"There is an Akujuu heading straight towards our village."

Gaara's eyes widened as he understood the potential danger. "Is it scouting our village for a point of attack?"

Shaking his head in uncertainty, the ABNU said, "Not as far as we know. If anything, its movements indicate that it wants to be seen and is probably here to deliver something to our village."

Raising an eyebrow, Gaara wondered, 'Is it delivering a message or something more malicious under the guise of a message?' Deciding not to put the village at risk, Gaara told the ABNU to have everyone on alert in case of a worst-case scenario while he intercepts the incoming Akujuu on his own. Despite protests from his siblings and his teacher who is now his adviser, Gaara assured them that his defense will protect him from the Akujuu and whatever it was delivering. Nevertheless, he didn't reject to them coming along to help him in case anything goes sour...

* * *

Before long, Gaara, Baki, and his siblings waited for the Akujuu which was heading straight towards them. A year after Naruto's tragic banishment and disappearance, the Akujuu were dragon-like beasts which come in many forms, including serpentine, canine and ape-like bodies. What they all have in common is their dark scales which have a red, blue, gold, or grey shine, horns, tails, digitigrade feet, clawed limbs and orange magma-like lines running along their scaly skin. Like the rumors said, they do possess scales which can repel ordinary weapons and even lower-tier ninjutsu, that didn't mean that their scales are indestructible and can be destroyed with weaker attacks if they are done repeatedly on softer scales to cause injury. On the other hand, it is still very difficult to kill them and to make matters more frustrating for those who wished to study them, they had a tendency to either violently explode or disintegrate into burning ashes once killed or fatally injured. There is also the unconfirmed rumor that fire-based, lightning-based ninjutsu along with mind-based genjutsu are completely useless against them.

Seeing the approaching creature, Gaara identified as an Akujuu-Ouka due to its wolf-like appearance including a face which looked like a wolf's skull, Gaara calmly faced the beast which showed no malice towards him. If it had, Gaara's sand would have attacked it immediately. This particular race were ferocious against ninjas from villages of Rain, Sound, and Mist, they showed no aggression towards the Sand Village with a few exceptions. One example is where a despised member of Sand's ninja forces tried to rape a helpless girl only to end up being brutally torn to pieces by a horde of enraged Akujuu which could climb on walls, like the ability a gecko has.

As the wolf-like Akujuu drew closer, Gaara silently prepared to defend himself from any attack while the three ninja behind him tensed. When the beast got close enough everyone noted it was wearing a collar with what seemed to be an encased scroll attached onto it. Slowing down, the creature stopped in front of the group and sat down, allowing the scroll to be detached from the collar. Gently nudging the scroll towards them, the Akujuu made it clear that the scroll was for them.

Glancing at his siblings and teacher, Gaara saw them nod and nodded in return as he allowed his sand to pick up the scroll and open its casing. Kankuro sent one of his puppets, a humanoid one named as Karasu, to read the scroll from a safe distance...

* * *

While Kankuro read the scroll on the behalf on his younger brother, Gaara, other leaders of various ninja villages have received the same scrolls as well. Among them was Tsunade Senju whose eyes narrowed as she read its contents. "I, the leader of the creatures which you humans have dubbed as the Akujuu, am sending this message to inform you that I am now the leader of a hidden village of my own. If you are interested to know more about myself and the possibility of a peaceful coexistence with my village if not more, please activate the seal placed upon the scroll. The seal will respond to anyone so there is no need to do it personally if you fear that it is a trap."

After rereading the scroll, Tsunade told Shizune, "Shizune, bring Sakura to my office right now."

Blinking, Shizune asked, "But why? I thought you still can't forgive her for what she had done to Naruto?"

"That's exactly why I'm asking for her. If this is indeed a trap, I can at least be sure that no one valuable to me dies from it."

Barely unnerved by Tsunade's bitter and cold response, she sighed and said, "Very well, I will have her sent to your office." Like Tsunade, Shizune hated the girl as well, but seeing her depression after she finally got it through her skull that earning Sasuke's love wasn't worth the effort, she realized that Sakura was no longer the foolish girl she once was. It wasn't easy to continue hating someone who has become a hollow, despair-filled shell who is truly remorseful for her past actions, but could do nothing to change them or their consequences. Heading towards the hospital where Sakura spends all of her working hours as a self-taught medic-nin, Shizune sadly thought, "If only you were still here, Naruto..."

* * *

Seeing no reason to avoid activating the seal, Gaara had Kankuro use his puppet to activate it and upon activating it, the seal glowed for a moment and then released a plume of black smoke.

His sand hovering around him to attack or defend if necessary, Gaara was almost surprised when he saw a robed individual standing on the seal. Due to the over-sized robe and its hood, as well as the cloth wrappings around his face, the figure's features were hidden except for his unnervingly dark-blue eyes which almost seemed to glow from underneath the hood and having plus-shaped pupils made identification impossible as Gaara asked, "Are you the leader of the Akujuu?"

Bowing, the person spoke, "In the flesh, in a manner of speaking." Although the voice was muffled, the Suna ninja was unnerved by the voice which sounded smooth but held an unnerving undercurrent as though the person who spoke might as well be a vicious monster in a costume.

Narrowing his eyes, Baki silently contemplated, 'A clone?' While uncommon, it is hardly strange for a ninja to use a clone, be it a shadow clone or an elemental clone.

Well aware of the use of clones to send messages, Gaara calmly asked, "Your message stated that you wish for a peaceful coexistence with our village if not more. While I am not against the principle of a peaceful coexistence, I cannot make any immediate decisions as we know too little about you and your Akujuu, which are quite infamous and thus cannot trust you at the present time. As such, I would need to discuss this matter with my people although it is quite likely that we will need you and your Akujuu to earn our trust in the event that we do consider accepting your offer." Even Gaara felt unnerved by the voice of the disguised leader, the voice promising terrible malice upon anyone that crosses him.

Nodding in understanding, the robed figure replied, "I understand, Kazekage of Suna. In fact, I am prepared to offer you a one-week grace period to make your decision as well as accept whatever you people demand from my own, within reason. Just be aware that we have no intention of becoming enslaved by anyone and are prepared to crush anyone that dares do harm to us."

Not surprised by the threat, as all worthy leader of a hidden ninja village would do the same with a bit more tact, Gaara replied, "Your understanding and...brutal honesty are appreciated."

As Gaara thought that the discussion had come to a close, the robed figure spoke, "By the way, I happen to be... a fan of 'The Unmasking of Konohagakure'. If you wish, I can contact the writer of the book to attend the meeting, personally."

Shocking, everyone snapped at attention to the robed figure as Gaara asked, "You know Naruto's current location, where?"

Waving a finger, thus revealing a clawed scaly hand wrapped in bandages, the figure spoke a parent teasingly such as a parent scolding a child, "That's no way to ask a favor from a fellow leader of a hidden village, unless you plan to be our allies immediately, the consequences be damned."

Frustrated, Gaara resisted the urge to threaten the Akujuu leader as he spoke, "Bring Uzumaki Naruto to our next meeting and I will seriously consider it!"

While his siblings and his former teacher wore worried expressions, the Akujuu leader seemed to actually smirk beneath the cloth wrapped around his mouth as he spoke, "Excellent! I will send my messenger to you to inform you the location where the meeting will be held once your grace period of one week is over. However, be aware that I am also making the same offer to most of the other villages and nations so be prepared to meet some unpleasant folks."

"I will keep that in mind. What is your name?"

"My name is Uzumaki Kaijin, Akukage of Yamigakure..." spoke the figure as his body started to disintegrate into smoldering ashes...

Meanwhile, as Gaara was done talking to the now named Uzumaki Kaijin, Tsunade stared at the robed figure with a frown on her face. Unnerved by his voice and his dark-blue eyes, what really piqued Tsunade's curiosity was that the apparent clone of the Akujuus' leader, momentarily glared at Sakura with such cold fury in his dark eyes that the girl literally trembled in fer before his gaze alone as he muttered, "You certainly know how to prepare n unpleasant reception, Hokage of Konoha."

Sensing that the man was tempted to strike Sakura, Tsunade ignoring Sakura's trembling form and spoke, "You are the leader of the Akujuu which I've been hearing so much about recently?"

Turning his attention to Tsunade, the robed figure dramatically spoke, "Indeed, my name is Uzumaki Kaijin, Akukage of Yamigakure."

Narrowing her eyes, Tsunade spoke, "While I have no personal issue of our two villages living in peace, I highly doubt that a peaceful coexistence is possible between us unless you have something which is of interest to the village as a whole." Silently adding on, 'Not to mention that even the ninja clans are fearful of your Akujuu which have killed number of ninjas, relations to Danzo's damned ROOT notwithstanding.' Indeed, the Akujuu had killed a number of ninjas who are related to Danzo's ROOT division which was suppose to be disbanded during the reign of the third. Having a strong resentment towards Danzo because he is one of the people who approved of Naruto's banishment, she needed no further encouragement to accuse Danzo for leading a still active disbanded ROOT as the members were killed during missions which Tsunade knew she never approved of. However, despite her efforts, she could not punish Danzo severely as she wanted because of his position of power in the council who also had support from the people who despised Naruto. Which Danzo no longer had an official seat of power, the man had a lot of political clout to influence the council, albeit indirectly.

"That is fine. I never expected peace to come for free anyway. In fact, I'm prepared to give you one week to think about accepting my offer for peace and I'm prepared to satisfy the demands of your people, within perfectly good reason of course."

"That's...awfully generous of you."

The Akujuu leader chuckled while he spoke, "Hardly, I am simply giving the people of your village, who happen to value a traitor like Uchiha Sasuke more than a tragic jinchuriki like Naruto in general, a chance to redeem themselves in my eyes."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at his statement, while Sakura flinched at the stab, she felt go through her side. "You're a fan of 'The Unmasking of Konohagakure?'" It's common knowledge that outsiders who enjoy reading the book have a low opinion about the general populace of Konoha.

"You could say that. Actually, I know the author."

Shocked, Tsunade stood up on her chair and yelled, "Can you tell me where he is?!"

"That...is a question which will be answered when you attend the meeting in one week's time. Oh, and since this is his home village feel free to bring everyone that knows of him to the meeting. I'm sure that there has to be at least one more person in this entire village that might actually give a damn, unlike his former teammates." The leader's snarl was not lost when he mentioned Naruto's former teammates. As Sakura lowered her head in shame, not that anyone cared to notice.

"Alright, where is the meeting?"

"That is something which my messenger will inform you in one week's time," replied the Akujuu leader who then added, "Feel free to inform the people of this village that Uzumaki Naruto is very much alive."

Before Tsunade could speak any further, Kaijin disintegrated into a pile of smoldering ashes. Staring at the remains of the clone, Tsunade thought, 'An ash-based clone? That's a new one even for me.' Frowning, Tsunade continued her train of thought, "While I am happy that Naruto is alive and good, what is his relationship with the Akukage? Knowing him, he would have befriended anyone that understood his pain and that fellow does seem almost inhuman for some reason."

"W-what do you intend to do Hokage-sama?" Sakura stuttered, who now had a healthy fear of Tsunade considering she almost strangled her to death. The face that Tsunade continued to hate her up to this present moment only gave her more of a reason to be fearful of the powerful woman.

Glaring at Sakura, who's appearance was now that of sour milk, having dark rings under her eyes partly due to spending long nights, studying medical jutsu to heal Sasuke's leg and then followed by many sleepless nights after she finally seen through her crush on the bastard, Tsunade coldly dismissed her, "You're free to go now, get out of my sight."

Stricken by Tsunade's cold dismissal, only made worse by the fact she finally understood where she went wrong about Naruto within the second year after his banishment, she could only meekly bow and leave. Glaring at the pink-haired girl, her trails of tears partly hidden beneath her pink bangs, Tsunade pondered, "As much as I hate to admit it, that bitch does have a point. On one hand, I do want to know what happened to Naruto for all these years. On the other, if I push my luck further, those bastards will revolt and may even try to get someone else to be the Hokage, preferably one who will hate Naruto and happily brand him as a missing-nin." Probably the only reason why Tsunade was still the Hokage despite her resentment towards the majority of the population in Konoha is because she could not risk someone like Danzo or his cronies into the Kage seat.

Tsunade slumped into her seat and thought, 'Naruto, my little brother, I pray that you had somehow found something worth living for...'

* * *

Meanwhile in an unknown location, Uzumaki Kaijin had received the memories of his ash-clones and realized that the five major hidden villages, as well as a number of other nations including smaller hidden villages, are interested in hearing his offer for a peaceful coexistence. Of course, offering them valuable information such as the current location of one Uzumaki Naruto and possible means to counter certain threats such as Orochimaru and the Akatsuki made negotiations much more simple. Speaking of countering threats...

"Akukage-sama, we are ready to attack Otogakure."

Turning his attention to a humanoid Akujuu with a skull-like face and a vertebra-like tail, known as an Akujuu-Ningen, Kaijin smirked beneath his bandages as he spoke, "Excellent, I shall lead the attack myself." Kaijin's smirk became malicious as he added, "Soon, Otogakure will fall and with it's annihilation, the world will acknowledge the might of Yamigakure!"

* * *

Orochimaru was displeased, to put things mildly. A pale-skinned man with jet-black hair and snake-like yellow eyes, the man had been responsible for killing the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi,t he man who was once his teacher before he betrayed his home village and became a missing nin. Obsessed with learning all the ninjutsu in the world and becoming the next God of Shinobi, Orochimaru had done many unethical experiments to achieve his twisted ambition. However despite his intellect and power, the man had faced more setbacks he would have liked to admit.

The first was when he killed Hiruzen who in a moment of self-sacrifice for his damn village, decided to take Orochimaru down, however while his attempt failed, he had effectively crippled his arms forcing him to retreat. As for healing his rotting arms, Orochimaru tried to obtain the help of his former teammate, the legendary medic-nin, Tsunade only to fail once more. Forced to take a new body, Orochimaru had hoped to gain Sasuke's body but in the end could not because someone just had to cripple the Uchiha boy thereby rendering him useless until his leg heals. What was more frustrating was the simple fact that he was refused to be healed by Tsunade or at least killing her should she refuse to heal him, as well as his inability to obtain Sasuke's body, was all because of certain blond brat dressed in a ridiculous orange jumpsuit.

As if the humiliating series of setbacks were not bad enough, Orochimaru had been constantly attacked by an unknown enemy ever since the end of the first year after the blond brat's banishment from his own home. The attacks were simple at first, mainly guerrilla warfare and sabotage for missions which involved his ninjas. However as time passed, the attacks grew more and more aggressive and bolder as the attackers started to attack his hidden hideouts and even went so far as to steal his research materials and test subjects. Even more frustrating is that the fact the assailants were obviously not from Akatsuki, Konoha, or any known ninja village as any and all sightings of these assailants invariable involved dragon-like beasts which have scales hard enough to repel ordinary ninja weapons and even weaker ninjutsu. Along with any attempt to bring back for sampling or interrogation ended in failure as the creatures somehow combust and burn into ashes upon death or capture. The creatures also have the uncanny ability to somehow strike only the locations where Orochimaru is not personally present thereby maximizing their attacks against the sannin with minimal risk of suffering his wrath.

Gritting his teeth, Orochimaru knew his village is now reduced to a mere shadow of its admittedly small former self and that the only reason why his main headquarters is still untouched is because he is present to kill any who dare to invade his territory. He could not find solace in the fact that the same creatures have attacked the Akatsuki, an organization he was once a member of before he defected to pursue his own goals, thus becoming their enemy as well. Clenching his fist, Orochimaru swore he would find out whoever is in charge of these creatures and make them suffer for it.

Suddenly as if fate and the universe had challenged his oath, a desperate Otogakure ninja barged into the lab where Orochimaru would often conduct his research and breathlessly reported, "Otokage-sama! The Akujuu...they're coming!"

Hearing the name of those accursed monsters which have been a thorn in Orochimaru's side for almost two years, the man clenched his fist tightly enough to draw blood as he released a downright palpable killing intent and asked, "How many?"

Almost crapping his pants, the ninja meekly reported, "We saw nine of them, scouts most likely, Otokage-sama."

"I see...have the men continue observation but do not attack them. I will deal with them myself!"

Not wanting to spend another moment with the man who might kill him at any moment, the ninja saluted before he left, "Understood!"

* * *

Soon after realizing the presence of the Akujuu, Orochimaru set out to face the creatures with one of his exceedingly few trusted allies, a bespectacled young man with gray hair and dark eyes named Kabuto Yakushi. Worried, the young man spoke, "Are you sure this is wise, Orochimaru-sama? This could be a trap."

Glaring at the young man, Orochimaru would have killed him had it not been for the fact that Kabuto is one of his few true allies and that he did raise a good point. Turning his attention to the direction they were heading towards, Orochimaru stated, "And what would you have me do? Hide and cower before enemies that would not even appear before me? I think not!"

Knowing the massive size of Orochimaru's ego, Kabuto knew it was a futile effort to reason with him, only when defeat or death is imminent can be reasoned with. Orochimaru may be an evil egomaniacal madman but he is also very unwilling to die, a fact proven by his numerous techniques to ensure that he would survive from almost anything. Besides, he does have a point that hiding from these enemies that have been avoiding him while attacking everything else associated with him is a wasted effort.

Before long, the pair arrived at the site and both Orochimaru and Kabuto took a good look at the creatures for the very first time. If they were being honest, they would have said that the creatures were nothing short of impressively intimidating as they all bore dark-colored scales, lave-like orange lines which seem to glow, horns, clawed limbs, sharp teeth, crimson eyes, also those of gold and orange which glow as well, plus-shaped pupils, and bird-like feet.

Leading the group was a creature which Orochimaru quickly recognized to be an Akujuu-Ningen. Following the lead of the humanoid Akujuu which strode with the calm confidence of a predator were two huge ape-like Akujuu with tough armored scales, turtle-like carapaces on the upper backs, heavily muscular builds, and thick powerful tails were known as Akujuu-Saru obviously the heavy-hitters of the group, next to them were Akujuu-Ouka, four of them with wolfish skulls and whip-like tails. The last two Akujuu were known as Akujuu-hebi due to having a serpentine tail, humanoid upper body, stubby claws for vestigial legs and snake-like heads. Slithering like snakes, the Akujuu-Hebi followed the other creatures ahead of them.

Glaring at the creatures which moved more like an organized ninja team than mere animals, Orochimaru was about to unleashed an attack order when the humanoid Akujuu suddenly stopped and spoke, "We know that you are there. Show yourselves!"

Deeply unnerved by the unnaturally deep voice which sounded like a breathy whisper and yet could be heard like a vicious roar, and the fact the humanoid one could apparently talk, something which hasn't happened before, the Oto-nin paused for a moment before Orochimaru decided to put an end to the charade. Appearing on a branch, Orochimaru glared at the monsters below him as he spoke, "Don't you know who I am?"

Smirking, the humanoid Akujuu replied, "Of course, Orochimaru, the cowardly trash of Otogakure."

Hearing the Akujuu's downright disrespectful statement, the ninjas were shocked to the point of being still at the sheer audacity of it until Orochimaru suddenly appeared behind the humanoid creature and stabbed him in the back with his personal sword. However, instead of painful withering on the floor, the creature simply chuckled before breaking down in a random burst of ashes and glowing-hot embers. Barely avoiding them, Orochimaru appeared on a random tree branch when he heard the same unnerving voice speaking behind him, "Looking for someone?"

Striking the speaker in a quick whirl, Orochimaru only struck air as when he suddenly heard loud screams from his men around him. Turning his attention towards his men, his eyes widened in shock as Gecko-like Akujuu managed to sneak up and attack his men undetected. While unconcerned about the safety of his men, the implications that Akujuu are capable of sneaking past was very unnerving to the snake sannin. Suddenly sensing danger, Orochimaru barely avoided being tackled from above by two gecko-like Akujuu which go by the name of Akujuu-Tokage. Deciding to retreat and gather his forces, he was just about to scram when he suddenly heard a monstrous cry from above...

* * *

High above the trees, a swarm of flying Akujuu were making their way towards Otogakure, Standing calmly on top of the head of a large whale-like Akujuu which bore flippers for legs and arms, known as an Akujuu-Kujira, was a smirking Uzumaki Kaijin. With a large number of the whale-like Akujuu following his lead, escorted by a larger group of smaller but faster and swifter dragon-like fliers called Akujuu-Tsubasa, Kaijin continued to lead the creatures onwards towards the hidden village, confident that the village will fall...

* * *

Staring at the flying creatures, Orochimaru realized that he been tricked. Gritting his teeth, Orochimaru was about to order his surviving men to follow him back to the village when the Akujuu-Ningen spoke from behind, "You surely don't think you can get rid of us that easily could you?"

Barely dodging the creature's swipe with its' clawed hand, Orochimaru hatefully glared at it and demanded, "What is your goal, creature? What benefit can you possibly gain from becoming my enemy?"

Smirking the Akujuu-Nin replied, "You speak as though you can easily destroy us?" Dodging Orochimaru's sword, the creature added, "You may be a powerful sage, but your pathetic cowardice notwithstanding, but you are ultimately single individual against our army."

Narrowing his eyes, Orochimaru then smirked as he spoke, "That's true, so allow me to even the odds, Summoning Technique!"

As the cloud of smoke, a typical consequence of a summoning ninjutsu, cleared, the Akujuu-Ningen looked upward to see Orochimaru smirking smugly at him from his perch on top of Manda, the purple-scaled horned boss summon of the snakes. a vicious summon who demands sacrifices, the titanic snake was about to demand an explanation from Orochimaru when he caught a certain scent which actually made him tremble as he spoke, "No...it can't be..."

Orochimaru lost his smirk as he gazed down at Manda as the giant snake started to actually panic in fear, something which he had never expected to see even if he had lived several lifetimes. Looking down, Manda caught sight of the sneering Akujuu-Ningen and shrieked, "T-Tiamat-Spawn!"

Unfamiliar with the term, Orochimaru was shocked when Manda actually chose to flee instead of facing the Akujuu. Barely able to keep his balance, Orochimaru demanded, "What is the meaning of this? Surely you are not so cowardly that you cannot even face one miserable Akujuu!"

Rather than answer, Manda continued to flee as fast as his serpentine belly would allow. However, as the giant snake was fleeing away from his village, Orochimaru canceled the summoning and then had to travel back, the snake sannin was forced to realize two facts, the first being that his summons are somewhat fearful of the Akujuu which are also known as Tiamat-spawn. The second is that Akujuu army is far larger than he anticipated as he was forced to fight his way through numerous Akujuu which are making their way towards the village as well...

* * *

By the time Orochimaru finally arrived to the village, he was greeted by the sight of a decimated settlement as various kinds of Akujuu besieged the village. Lead by the humanoid Akujuu-Ningen, Akujuu-Saru smashed through the defenses while Akujuu-Tsubasa attacked them from above by either dive-bombing them or by breathing bouts of flame. Akujuu-Ouka, and raptor-like Akujuu with bird-like faces and small clawed hands known as Akujuu-Hashiru, on the other hand sped through the defenses, causing as much damage as they can in their quick and vicious assault. Sticking close to the shadows, Akujuu-Hebi and Tokage sneaked past the defenders and caused mayhem behind enemy lines. What truly made any attempt to regroup and retreat impossible were the Akujuu-Mimizu, worm-like Akujuu with skull-like faces and stubby claws for limbs, as they burrow their way past the defenders, popping up to attack any unsuspecting victims, demolishing buildings by breaking their foundations, and aiding the Akujuu-Saru in tunneling their way past the defenders for other Akujuu to attack from behind enemy lines. Only the Akujuu-Kijura was not attacking, but they potentially dangerous if they were given the chance. To make it simple, the ninjas of Otogakure were fighting a losing battle and village was going to fall.

Staring at the settlement which will soon be reduced to ruin, Orochimaru was at a loss for words when a voice spoke, "Quite the sight, is it not?"

Turning to face the speaker, Orochimaru saw a robed figure and growled, "Who are you?" Furious, egomaniacal monster in human skin or not, Orochimaru knew better than to simply attack the stranger who is obviously related to the Akujuu.

Bowing, the robed figure spoke, "Uzumaki Kaijin, Akukage of Yamigakure, at your humble disservice."

Focusing on the word, 'disservice,' Orochimaru gritted his teeth as he spoke, "So you are the leader of these damned Akujuu!" Drawing out the sword, he demanded, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you!"

Unfazed and even amused by Orochimaru's threat, Kaijin drawled, "Does the fact that your boss summon is terrified by my adorable hell-spawned minions count as one?"

Suddenly remembering about Manda's terrified panic, Orochimaru asked, "If these are Tiamat-Spawn, then it easy to assume that you are a contract holder of a type of summon led by a boss-summon named Tiamat." Left unsaid was that Orochimaru was worried about what sort of terrifying monster Tiamat was that just seeing its spawn alone would be able to cause such fear in Manda.

"Close, but not quite," replied Kaijin as he raised his bandaged hand and tore off the bandages, revealing a clawed hand with scales and orange volcanic lines not unlike that of an Akujuu. "You see, unlike you or the other two members of the Sannin from Konoha, I do not have a contract to summon them at will. If anything, my relationship to the Akujuu is something in a combination between a sage-summoner and a symbiotic partner not unlike that of that Inuzuka clan or the Aburame clan."

Well aware the two clans with symbiotic relationship with their dogs and beetle-like Kikaichuu respectively, Orochimaru frowned as he thought, 'Sage-summoner, does that mean he is aware of Sage training?' Deciding to defeat the robed figure and strong arm him to end his attack, Orochimaru suddenly attacked him by created shadow snakes from his hands which sought to capture him. However, rather then capturing him, Orochimaru's snakes only caught a random log as the robed figure spoke, "As much as a part of me would love nothing more to kill you in a quick, brutal and messy manner, I found something much more amusing than to simply tear our your pathetic excuse of a heart apart and piss on it."

Almost confused by the statement, Orochimaru was about to attack Kaijin once more, when he suddenly summoned four shadow clones. Surprised, Orochimaru was soon forced to engage two of the four shadow clones while Kaijin took out a pair of paper seals, one on each hand and placed them on the back of the head of each clone. Seeing Kaijin's actions, Orochimaru was reminded of his own kinjutsu, the Impure World Resurrection Technique, a technique which can be used to summon and control powerful ninjas from the dead. Eyes wide in panic, Orochimaru was sure Kaijin was about to summon a shadow clone of a powerful ninja to fight against him. However he could nothing to stop him as his two other clones suddenly created armor and wielded from using chakra alone. One of them took on the appearance of a court jester who wielded a scepter which changed into a wicked scythe while the other wore heavy plate armor and wielded a massive spiked armor. While the jester attacked in an erratic and unpredictable manner, a style of fighting unfortunately complemented with near-inhuman flexibility and mad laughter coming from the mask which bore a nightmarish demented grin, the Juggernaut of a shadow clone moved more quickly than his bulky frame indicated and struck with enough force to easily shatter trees and boulders. Working together, the two altered clones kept Orochimaru at bay until Kaijin said, "It's done. you may return. Delusion, Apathy."

The smaller clone, turning to face Kaijin, the jester seemed to actually pout beneath his mask as he spoke, "Aw, and I wanted to have some more fun hurting him!"

The Juggernaut shifted his massive hammer on his shoulder spoke, "That pathetic scum will perish eventually, so what does it matter?"

The Jester, who now goes by the name Delusion spat, "Yeah, whatever! Just make sure we get some popcorn while we watch the Boss make him suffer!" Delusion's face stretched into a mad grin to match the mask over his face as he cackled and disappeared in a cloud of burning ashes. the Juggernaut is known as Apathy, simply grunted in mild frustration as he too disappeared.

Seeing that the two clones disappeared of their own accord, Orochimaru warily glared at Kaijin and his two remaining clones as he asked, "And what exactly do you have in mind to make me suffer?"

Smirking, Kaijin snapped his fingers thus causing the two clones to suddenly transform before the Snake Sage. When the transformation was done, Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock as he spoke the words he never thought he would ever say again, "Mother...? Father...?"

* * *

Kabuto, who barely managed to avoid being torn apart by the Akujuu-Tokage and being made into a pancake by a panicking Manda, was making his way back to the Sound Village, when he heard laughter. Upon hearing the laughter, Kabuto felt a shiver crawl down his spine as it was the cruelest sound he had ever heard, which was saying something compared to Orochimaru. Realizing that it was coming from the village, Kabuto would have seriously considered leaving it, had it not been for the fact that Orochimaru would kill him or worse if he did so. As such, Kabuto reluctantly made his way to the village and quickly saw a sight which made him go pale.

Orochimaru, the cruel infamous Snake Sage and the leader of Sound was crying tears of despair and impotent rage as his body was ensnared in chain made of chakra which came out of a seal below him. Standing before the snarling sage was a robed figure Kabuto has never seen before as he smirked and said, "Now that is what I call a harsh family reunion! Of course, given your past misdeeds, I can't really blame your parents for being so very disappointed in you! Seriously, did you really think that your parents would be proud of your so-called achievements in being a complete and total bastard? Sure as hell, know mine wouldn't!"

Struggling against the chains which somehow canceled his numerous abilities to escape, Orochimaru demanded, "Who the hell are you?!"

The man's smirking visage suddenly became grimly somber as he spoke, "You want to know? Alright, I'll show you." Lowering his hooded cowl of his robes, the robed figure than removed the cloth cover his face, revealing sun-blond hair and more shockingly three whisker-like marks on each cheek.

Upon seeing the unmasked intruder who was obviously related to the Akujuu, especially with his exposed hand which resembled that of an Akujuu's own clawed limb, Orochimaru and Kabuto were shocked at the realization of his true identity. Staring into the cerulean-blue eyes that bore plus-shaped pupils and a malicious glint, Orochimaru gasped as he spoke in disbelief, "U-Uzumaki Naruto?"

Uzumaki Kaijin, leader of the Akujuu and the Kage of Yamigakure, also once known as Uzumaki Naruto, banished genin of Konoha and jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, smirked maliciously as he spoke in a cruel tone which sounded nothing like the cheerfully optimistic boy he once was, "The one, the only, and the same, believe it!"

* * *

 **Finished! Fucking finally, this chapter is down, over 7,000 words, sorry for the long wait, I just really needed to finish my other stories' chapters first. Anyways, I will continue on! I love this one actually, it's an interesting take on a dark, malevolent Naruto, that and the next chapter will be awesome! Soon, my dear readers soon, the next chapter will arrive for your viewing pleasure! Later!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
